1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot and a method of operating a robot.
2. Related Art
A robot described in JP-A-2009-279663 has a base, a body rotatably connected to the base, and two articulated arms rotatably connected to the body.
However, since such a dual-arm robot is unable to vary the height of the body, the driving range and the posture of the articulated arms are limited depending on the height of the workbench. This causes a problem in that the accuracy and the reliability of robotic operations are degraded.